galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Wulf Starr
Wulf Starr aka Star Wolf, Terran Wolf or Wolf (His official name is Wulf but he was often called Star Wolf as a Nickname. Propaganda of the Terran Enforcers sometimes called him the Vichious Terran Wolf and Peter Baker in his Texas accent introduced him as "Wolf" and that is what people usually remembered. Peter Bakers Indian Grandfather also preferred Wolf (Wolf from the Stars)) ''-------------------'' Stranded , involuntary Time Traveler from an alternate time line and Universe. In his Universe he was born on Earth of the 54th Century. History has taken quite a different course in his universe. Earth is an Empire. Terrans rule and all others are subjects of less or nor rights, such as Ult, Saran, Pan Saran even Saresii or Nul. Wulf is 199 cm tall and cybernetic ally and genetic enhanced. He has a second Brain, a carbon fiber reinforced skeleton. His muscles are genetically improved. He has ocular implants. He is an Enforcer for the Department of Terran Law Enforcement He had chestnut hair, perma cut and nano arranged in a fashionable short masculine hairdo matched his dark brown eyes well. He had a straight nose and pronounced jaw lines. Wulfs body appeared to be in peak athletic condition, and it was in the most perfect state modern medical science could put a human body. All his muscles replaced or augmented with Nano Mylar Intelli-Fibers. His bones had very little in common with the natural calcium based skeletons humans had naturally. They were out of the same material as the bars windows, Diamo Plast, nearly unbreakable but with an added factor of elasticity and embedded nano weavers that could repair most damage in a few minutes. Like every Privileged he had of course a BUB (Back Up Brain) but his had all the added software of a warrior and Law Enforcer. His BUB also controlled all the in body offensive and defensive Cyber-systems. From the Forced Energy projector in his right arm to the Battle Nanite Sprayers in his finger tips and of course the extendable Diamo-Plast Monofilament nails. While he had these and other offensive and defensive systems, he preferred his Mag-Enforcer. The heavy Tri beam gun he carried in the auto eject holster on his right outer thigh. It was along with the small Earth and Sol Symbol on his chest clear signals to anyone that he was a Law Enforcer of the Terran Empire. Most Enforcers were feared by the population and their enemies alike, a reputation carefully guarded and reinforced by the Department. Wulf was trapped and sent by his enemies into this Universe and on Earth Pre Astro Time. Where he met Peter Baker and Black Cloud. He became a member of Axiom and worked for the Agency until the Ascent. He became a Union Ranger and scout. Wulf was made immortal by Black Cloud . At first it appeared impossible for him to return, but when Black Cloud became into his own and the Dark One was resurrected, the Dark One returned him to the right dimension and time stream. Wulf now a real Union Citizen wanted to do everything in his Universe to bring Freedom and Liberty to Earth and the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy. As a parting present, he received a One Way Return Ticket from the Dark One. So far no one has heard from him. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters